polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Baguioball
Lungsod ng Baguiobola |image = BaguioPH.png|caption = Tayo'y mamasyal sa Baguio!|government = Republic|language = Filipino, Kankana-ey, Ibaloi, Kalanguya, Bontoc, Ilocano, & Pangasinense|type = Cityball|affiliation = Philippinesball|religion = Christian|friends = Manilaball, Cordilleraball, (Father) Philippinesball, Tourists, Nature lovers, Natives Batangasball Tagaytayball (sometimes), Benguetball Calabarzonball, Quezonball,Caviteball, Lagunaball|enemies = Illegal Loggers, Polluters, Illegal Miners Terrorists & Criminals, Smoke Belchers, Tagaytayball (sometimes) |likes = Pine Trees, Cold Temperature, Mountains, Tourists, People who like to visit this place for a vacation or a weekend getaway |hates = His forests being destroyed, Illegal Mining, Overpopulation, Heavy Traffic, Air Pollution |bork = Panagbenga Panagbenga |status = His Residents and authorities are commited to do actions that would prevent him from being closed for environmental rehabilitation just like the famous Boracay Island}} Baguioball is a city in the Philippines. He is known as the Summer Capital of Philippinesball because of its cold climate. He is located in the Mountains of Cordilleraball within the Pine Forests of Luzon, which makes pine trees abundant in this cityball. Tourists visit this place due to the cool climate and beautiful places in this cityball. History 'Prehistory ' Baguioball was just a a vast mountain zone with lush highland forests, teeming with various wildlife species of animals and numerous species of floras. It was a hunting ground of the native peoples, notably the Ibalois and other Igorot ethnic groups. During the 14th and 15th centuries, Baguioball was under the control of Kingdom of Tondoball until it returned to an indigenous plutocracy by the 16th century. When Spanish conquerors arrived in the Philippines, the area was never fully subjugated by the Spainiards due to the intensive defense tactics of the Native Igorots of Cordilleraball. 'Spanish Colonial Period ' During the period of Spanish rule in 1846, Spaniards established a comandancia in the nearby town of La Trinidadball, and organized the province of Benguetball into 31 rancherías, one of which was Kafagway, a wide grassy area (present day Burnham Park). Most of the lands in Kafagway were owned by native Ibalois before the Mateo Cariño was appointed as chieftain. The Spanish presidencia, which was located at Bagiw at the vicinity of Guisad Valley was later moved to Cariño's house (Present day Baguio City Hall). Bagiw, a local term for "moss" once abundant in the area was changed by the Spaniards into Baguio which served as the name of the rancheria. During the Philippine Revolution in July 1899, Filipino revolutionary forces under Pedro Paterno liberated La Trinidad from the Spaniards and took over the government, proclaiming Benguet as a province of the new Philippine Republic. Baguio was converted into a "town", with Mateo Cariño being the mayor. 'American colonial period ' When the United States occupied the Philippines after the Spanish–American War, Baguioball was chosen to be the summer capital of Philippinesball. Governor-General William Taft, on his first visit in 1901, noted that the air is as cold as that of Adirondacks or Murray Bay and it reaches the hottest temperature during 3:00 in the afternoon. In 1903, Filipinos, Japanese and Chinese workers were hired to build Kennon Road, the first road directly connecting Baguio with the lowlands of Pangasinanball. Before this, the only road connecting to Benguet was Naguilian Road, and it was largely a horse trail at higher elevations. Camp John Hay was established on October 25, 1903 after President Theodore Roosevelt signed an executive order setting aside land in Benguet for a military reservation for the United States Army. It was named after Roosevelt's Secretary of State, John Milton Hay. The Mansion, built in 1908, was used as the official residence of the American Governor-General during the summer to escape the scorching heat of Manilaball. The Mansion was designed by architect William E. Parsons based on preliminary plans by architect Daniel Burnham. Burnham, one of the earliest successful modern city planners, designed the mountain retreat following the tenets of the City Beautiful movement. In 1904, the rest of the city was planned out by Burnham. On 1 September 1909, Baguioball was declared as a chartered city and nicknamed the "Summer Capital of the Philippinesball". It also had further development of Baguio with the construction of Wright Park in honor of Governor-General Luke Edward Wright, Burnham Park in honor of Burnham, Governor Pack Road, and Session Road. 'World War II ' When the Japanese invaded the Philippines in 1941, the The Imperial Japanese Army used Camp John Hay, an American installation in Baguio, as a military base. The nearby Philippine Constabulary base, Camp Holmes, served as an internment camp for about 500 civilian enemy aliens, mostly Americans, between April of 1942 and December of 1944. By late March 1945, Baguio was within the range of the American and Filipino military artillery. President José P. Laurel of the Second Philippine Republic, a puppet state established in 1943, departed the city on 22 March and reached Taiwanball eight days later, on 30 March. The remainder of the Second Republic government, along with Japanese civilians, were ordered to evacuate Baguio on March 30. General Tomoyuki Yamashita and his staff then relocated to Bambang, Nueva Vizcaya. A major offensive to capture Baguio didn't happen until mid-April, when the United States Army's 37th Infantry Division, minus the 145th Infantry Regiment, was released from garrisoning Manilaball to launch a two-division assault into Baguio from the west and south. On April 26, 1945, Filipino troops of the 1st, 2nd, 12th, 13th, 15th and 16th Infantry Division of the Philippine Commonwealth Army, 1st Constabulary Regiment of the Philippine Constabulary and the USAFIP-NL 66th Infantry Regiment and the American troops of the 33rd and 37th Infantry Division of the United States Army went up to Baguioball and fought against Japanese Imperial Troops led by General Yamashita, which resulted to the Battle of Baguio. 'Post World War II ' General Yamashita, along with Japanese forces surrendered in the presence of lieutenant-generals Arthur Percival and Jonathan Wainwright at the Residence of the High Commissioner at Camp John Hay. '1990 Earthquake' The 1990 Luzon earthquake destroyed much of Baguioball on July 16, 1990. A significant number of buildings and infrastructure were damaged, including the Hyatt Terraces Plaza, Nevada Hotel, Baguio Park Hotel, FRB Hotel and Baguio Hilltop Hotel. Major highways were temporarily severed and a number of houses were leveled or severely shaken with a significant loss of life. Some of the fallen buildings were built on or near fault lines. Baguio was rebuilt with the aid from the national government and various international donors such as Japanball, Tringapore and other countries. Points of Interest *Burnham Park *Mines View Park *Lion's Head monument at Kennon Road *BenCab Museum *Tam-awan Village *Wright Park *Baguio Botanical Garden *Camp John Hay Relations 'Friends' * Benguetball - My Parent, likes me and my mountains with pines trees everywhere. * Cordilleraball - Grandparent who takes good care *La Trinidadball - My sibling who is also my neighbor * Tourists - They love to visit my clay during summer vacation if they can't stand the scorching heat of Manilaball * Batangasball: He comes to my clay when he doesn't feel like going to my competitor in Caviteball. * Quezonball: Come to my clay, it's easier than going to Bicol and climb a volcano just to cool down. *Caviteball: I'm trying to win him into coming here but he prefers to stay in his clay and have fun in a fakeresort. *Lagunaball: Same as Caviteball. I may be in a mountain/plateau/valley but I can be more developed than you. * Manilaball: Honestly how do you manage to sustain millions of people in such a small area? * Ilocosball: Uncle who appreciates me even if he is located at the northwesternmost tip of Luzon Island * Antipoloball: A mountainous city located far, far away from my clay that is similar to me even though she is located beside Manilaball, although the temperature in her clay is a hot as that of Manilaball * San Jose del Monteball: Some workers who work at her clay flock to my clay during vacation time Neutral * Tagaytayball: My frenemy, we're in good terms and relationships in general but only rivals when it comes to choosing a place to escape the scorching heat of Manilaball. He may be the next capital of Calabarzonball if the federal model is adopted. 'Enemies' *Illegal Loggers - STOP CUTTING DOWN MY PINE TREES! FOR THOSE TREES ARE THE REASON WHY TOURISTS WANNA VISIT MY CLAY WHETHER THEY'RE FILIPINOS OR NOT!! *Smoke Belchers - STOP BELCHING HARMFUL SMOKE FROM YOUR SH!TTY OL' VEHICLES!!!! FOR YOU MIGHT BE HARMING MY COOL AIR AND BEAUTIFUL FORESTS IN MY CLAY!!! ALSO THE SMOKE THAT YOU ARE BELCHING IS ALSO HARMFUL TO THE HEALTH OF THE PEOPLE LIVING IN MY CLAY!!! IF THERE ARE VEHICLES THAT ARE NOW USING EURO 4 ENGINES, WHY NOT USE THEM INSTEAD OF YOUR VEHICLES THAT BELCH HARMFUL SMOKE!!!! But thanks to the PUV Modernization, air pollution in my clay is reduced *Illegal Miners - STOP DOING ILLEGAL MINING IN OUTSKIRT AREAS OF MY CLAY!!! FOR THERE MAY BE SOME BEAUTIFUL ATTRACTIONS THAT COULD HAVE BEEN TOURIST SPOTS IN MY CLAY IN WHICH YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU CONTAMINATED IT WITH WASTES COMING FROM YOUR ILLEGAL MINESITES!!!!!! Gallery Baguio-Cityball Version 2.png Tagaytay.png | Baguioball along with his Summer Getaway Destination Competitor Tagaytayball Comics Visiting the Tam-Awan village.png | Baguioball is the tourguide of Polandball and USAball, who are the tourists as they visit the Tam-awan village, one of the destinations in Baguioball's clay How to draw Drawing Baguioball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw the logo of Baguio City in the center # Color the outer circle Light Green # Draw the slant-eyes and then you're done Category:Philippinesball Category:Cityballs Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Philippinesball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Kankana-ey Speaking Countryball Category:Pangasinan Speaking Countryball Category:Ilocano Speaking Countryball Category:Ibaloi Speaking Countryball Category:Bontoc Speaking Countryball Category:Kalanguya Speaking Countryball